Up till now, the various components which constitute a nuclear boiler have been manufactured in situ, i.e. at the chosen operation site. However, this has very numerous disadvantages. Indeed, when an installation is to be set up at a remote site or in a developing country, problems arise which relate to ground, labour, etc. and do not facilitate such manufacture or even make it impossible.
One of the main aims of the present invention is to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages by providing a complete prefabricated nuclear installation which can be transported to the operation site.
In this connection, it must be stated that there are at present transport means such as barges, for example, which enable a complete prefabricated nuclear installation such as a boiler to be transported.
However, the conditions of access to the boiler installation site are often difficult and further, the total weight and bulk of such a boiler are considerable and make it difficult to prefabricate, handle and transport it in a single piece.
Therefore, the invention also aims to remedy the above drawbacks by providing in particular a nuclear installation constituted by prefabricated modular components which are separated and can be fitted together.